Group Therapy
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Boq is recommended to join group with Dr Peterson to sort out his issues with Nessa. Sessions and Wicked. Response to DefyingPopular's "The Bench." BESSA


Sessions and Wicked? Together?

A/N: Okay, calling DefyingPopular and TheGirlDefyingGravity!!! I have an idea (oh no....) Well okay, Essie, remember "The Bench" with Mark and Boq? Well, I was inspired by that. The three of us (Rosey, honeybear, and me) are going to write little one shots about Boq realizing he doesn't love Glinda with the help of another play/musical character. Ash, if you haven't read "The Bench" read it! And you're next! Also, you can't repeat characters. That is, if someone's already done..... uh, Mark, for example, you can't do Mark. But you can do Roger or Mimi or any other character from that show. So this is Boq, and George is helping him get over Glinda. It's called "The Anti-Gloq Series." Oh yeah, I'm going to force you to do this. You have no free will. You caaaaaaaaan't saaaaaaaay "no!" Rosey, you'll go next since Essie's already done one. It's Bessa so you should enjoy it!  
~obsessive-elphaba

* * *

Group Therapy

What could get worse? That's what was going through Boq's head as he mumbled his way through the city pushing Madame Governor Nessarose Thropp to church. "Thank you, Boq," She said.

"Yes, Madame." His voice was monotonous. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go back to the mansion." Ignoring her protests, he sighed and headed out the door. Not even realizing where he was going, he bumped into a woman. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, almost shocked to see someone standing!

"Whoa, dude, chill out. It's no big deal," the person laughed, "with that jumpy attitude, you bring on the impression you need therapy!"

Boq groaned, "You don't know the half of it Miss..."

"Sunshine," she nodded.

"Boq," he replied. "Anyway, I live with this psychopath. She's totally in love with me and-"

"Yeah, you definitely need therapy!" Sunshine laughed, "You should bring this girl to group. I just left it, and I know a great therapist."

"Do you think he could handle it?"

"He could handle the Murphy's..." Sunshine chuckled. "His name is Dr. Peterson. Check him out."

With that, the girl walked away.

Boq studied the card for a while. Could this help him break free of Nessarose and finally be able to proclaim his love for Glinda? It would help surely! A complete stranger that had nothing against him wouldn't just punk him like that. One way to find out...

"Boq, where are we going?" Nessa hated being left out of Boq's plans.

"You'll see, Madame."

"Please, call me Nessa," she begged this time.

Boq remained silent. Instead they rode silently up an elevator to the waiting room in Dr Peterson's office. "Hey, we got us a couple of newcomers." A guy wearing sunglasses smiled at them.

"Oh, aren't they so cute?" Said a short elderly woman.

"What's your names?" Said a guy that looked a bit shy but happy.

"I'm Boq, and this is Madame Governor of Munchkinland," Boq introduced.

"I told you to call me Nessa!" she snapped.

"Oh, you'll fit in perfectly here!" the sunglasses guy said, "The name's Dylan, by the way."

"Yeah right, Milton!" The short elderly woman said. "I'm Mrs. Murphy, and this is my husband Mr. Murphy."

A man in a fine suit spoke up, "I'm Baxter."

"And I'm George," said the final man.

"Anyone seen Leila?" A variety of no's came about.

"Well, come on in," a man stuck his head out the door.

Boq and Nessa were introduced to Dr. Peterson and were told to explain why they were at group in the first place.

Boq was quick to pounce on this. "Well, this woman I am with has enslaved me after stripping me - and all the other munchkins of our not-so-many-to-begin-with-rights! So I've been living with her and have to act like her... her MONKEY! All this time I've told her that I loved an old friend from college -Miss Glinda of the Uplands, but Madame Govern-"

"My name is Nessa for Oz sake!" Nessarose finally snapped. "I don't know why i'm here actually. And that story has to be a lie! If you loved Miss Glinda since Shiz, why didn't you ask her to the dance?" She was terribly hurt by all that he said. "Besides... I only stripped you of your rights because I couldn't live without you."

Boq wasn't moved. "I asked you because Miss GUHlinda told me to! Besides, I tried asking her, but she went with that scandalacious prince!"

"Oh not again!" Mr Murphy groaned.

George whispered to Boq, "Hey, I used to have that problem. There was this girl I was friends with in college. We were so close; we were roommates. I used to wonder if she still thought of me day after day and called her all the time."

"And she did love you, right?" Boq was sure that was how his story was supposed to end. George said nothing. "Right?!" Boq asked louder.

"Shh, Nessa is talking."

"Oh, screw her!"

"In group we listen to each other," George explained. "Miss Nessarose?"

"Well," she didn't dare look up, "I guess I should've remembered that saying... If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. That's what I was afraid of though... I was afraid that you wouldn't come back to me. I'd have to be all by myself. Just the girl in the mirror. Boq, I've loved you since Shiz, too... I was so happy that night at the Ozdust. I just can't believe it was all a lie."

Boq looked at the girl he had thought was the most wicked witch in Oz. Wickeder than her sister! "Now, Nessa, that's not all true. You were my friend, and I'd still visit you - with Glinda too! And you could be happier without me. I know it sounds like it's a bad deal, but it benefits greatly in the end!" Nessarose was almost at tears - even if he used her name!

"Boq," George whispered, "it turned out that the girl I was thinking so much about didn't think of me." Boq remembered all those times Glinda had called him "Biq..." and all those times he had called Nessa "Madame."

All he wanted was for Miss Glinda to call him Boq. All She wanted was for him to call her Nessa. Nessa had enslaved him, but he could see himself doing the same thing...

"And... I moved on," George continued.

Boq looked at Nessarose. She was so serious and looked heartbroken. Devastated. He recognized the look right away. It was the same sad look he had worn the night of the dance when he saw Glinda kiss Fiyero. Sure they had had bad times during their life together, but there were so many good times, too.

"Me too," Boq said with dreadful realization.

"What?" Dr. Peterson furrowed his eyebrows at Boq.

"George, I have, too!" He jumped up out of his seat and over to Nessa. "Miss Nessarose, I have something to say to you." He rolled her away giving a grateful grin to George.

"What is it, Boq?" Nessarose asked innocently overlooking his change in feeling.

"You know what Nessa, I think this was a great experience for both of us. Don't you feel so much better?" Boq smiled.

"No," Nessa stated bluntly, "You only told me how much you loved Glinda. I thought we were here to discuss our relationship." She waited for him to remark that they don't have a relationship and never would. Not a sound was heard from the boy. Nessa looked up to meet Boq's eyes. "What?" she choked, squirming in her seat. She didn't like it when people stared at her.

"You know, you don't have a tragically beautiful face like everyone says," Boq said finally. Nessa frowned. "It's not tragic at all. But you really are so beautiful."

"What?" Nessarose was somewhat sure therapy had made Boq psycho. "But you just..."

"Come on, let's go to the Ozdust. We have a date to relive."

* * *

Wasn't that sweet? Haha I personally think it sucked. Especially the ending. Nothing like Essie's. Rosey, do better please? You probably will! No wait I'm positive you will!  
~Obsessive-Elphie!


End file.
